Stress
Around 1991, there was an old PC game released, though it stopped being released the same day and only sold 5 copies. The game was named Stress. The box cover was a picture of a mansion with a clocktower on an empty hill, suggesting to some players that the game would have a spooky theme. Starting the game would send you right to the title screen, the title screen was just a rusty wall with the title: Stress. There was 4 things to click, New game, Load game, Options and Credits. Load game closed the game, options just disappeared after you'd click on it and credits just made the title screen fade out and then crash the game saying GONE.exe has stopped working. If you clicked New game you would just hear tick tock tick tock tick tock from a clock. Then the screen would fade into a table in a old dark room with a candle, there were no instructions and the player could'nt do anything but listen to the clock. after waiting 10 minutes the character the player is playing as will lift up his watch and the clock would then be at the same time the player is playing the game at. If the player clicked the watch when it was at 23:59 the "real" game would start. The player would take place in a museum lobby, the player could now walk with very odd controls, G was left, O was forward, N was right and E was backward. If the player could master these controls they would meet up with a strange and creepy man, wearing a black and red coat with a Jigsaw-like mask with clocks instead of swirls on the cheeks and full red eyes, when you walk up to him a text will appear saying "Enjoy all our artifacts, mister." but the sound clip of his quiet and emotionless voice would be heard after the text disappeared from the screen. Then the player would wander into the hallway, looking at paintings and sculptures. Then the player walks into a "historical dining room" said by the strange man who would appear infront of the player when they reach the dining room. The player will now automatically walk over to a painting of a hill with a dead tree on during a sunset and look at it. The game would then start over, but this time the strange man would be gone. After walking to the hallway where you would meet the "Museum man" another text would appear saying "Where is the guide?" but the sound clip would come just when the text disappears and the clip sounded more like "Why are you gone?" and it was in a very quiet voice but different from the Museum mans. Suggesting it's probably the character's voice. If the player would keep walking into the dining room the Museum man would be there in the middle of the room. Walking to him would make the game crash and then restart. When the game had restarted, the player would be standing in the same area but the Museum man would be gone. The game would then let the player turn around by sending up instructions on the screen, G,O,N,E to move and the mouse to turn around and control the camera. If the player walked back through the hallway a big wood door would be standing in the way, since there is no open door button the player was stuck, they would also be greeted with a sound clip sounding like: "Do not leave.....ever....". This voice was from the Museum man. If trying to run into the door to break it open, the game would stop responding for 1 minute and then respond. After waiting for 2 minutes the screen would fade out and then the screen would flash red and black slowly for about 7 seconds. After that the game would be restarted. The player could now move again and entering the hallway the artifacts would be damaged by burns and hits. Coming into the dining room there will be a person sitting on a chair next to a table and sending a knife into the table saying: "tick tock tick tock tick tock". The player could'nt move at this point, after a while of "tick tock tick tock" the person will finally say "Time's up". and the game would crash, weird pixels and colors would flash on the screen and words like: Gone, Tick Tock, Leave and Stress would be seen the game would then be removed from the computer and uninstalled by itself. No one knows who the person with the knife is or why the character is in the museum or almost nothing about the game. Some players state they succesfully installed the game again, and seen a picture of a doll with a white face and black eyes with old girl clothes, the game would then make a loud static noise and crash. 2 of the players of Stress (who reinstalled it) went insane and commited....suicide. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story